The invention relates to a device for remote metering which is, for example, usable to transmit to a remote location information relating to a volumetric consumption of a fluid ior to a consumption of electrical energy.
Such devices generally comprise means for measuring a consumption, means for transmitting a value consumed, and counting means, the transmitting means comprising a contact which is normally open (or normally closed) and which is connected to a bifilar transmission line and the closing (or opening) of which is commanded by a measuring device for a predetermined value consumed.
In traditional devices for remote metering of a consumption of gas, the measuring means comprise a mechanical totalizer, for example a cylinder, one turn of which corresponds to a certain volume of gas consumed. The transmission means comprise, in addition to a bifilar line, a modulator which takes, for example, the form of a REED bulb commanded at each complete turn of the mechanical totalizer, to supply information which represents the increments, in the course of time, of the said volume of gas, and which is transmitted via the bifilar line to means for numerical counting. These devices exhibit the difficulty that they do not permit the supervision of the line for the purpose of detecting a possible attempt at fraud or a breakdown, either by cutting of this line or by short-circuiting.